Drove Me Wild
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: Ymir decides to volunteer at her university's carnival. (Yumikuri)


Ymir throws on her Trost Foundation shirt and a pair of Nike shorts. She doesn't know why she agreed to volunteer this early on a Saturday morning; but here she is riding her bike across campus and mentally cursing herself for sleeping past her alarm. She finally spots the tent Reiner and Bertholdt have set up for the carnival.

"Sorry I'm late!" she breathes, sweating slightly. She wipes some of it off her forehead. "Which booth am I running?"

Bertholdt gives her a worried look, and Reiner starts booming with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ymir asks.

"Well, you're the last one here." Bertholdt begins.

"So I have the worst job? It's fine, I've cleaned up after the ponies before."

"It's not ponies…" Bertholdt says, looking more nervous than usual.

Reiner leans over, and starts laughing harder. A sense of dread flows through Ymir.

Annie walks by and nearly cackles. "Have fun today." she says. Annie puckers her lips and makes kissing noises at Ymir. "You might want to put on some chapstick."

It takes a few seconds for this to register.

"The _kissing booth_? Are you serious?"

Reiner's laughter can no longer be heard, his whole body is shaking. Bertholdt remains silent, glancing at her with pity.

"Why me?" Ymir panics. There is no way she's going to go through with this.

"We thought it'd be best for a girl to do it." Annie explains.

"Why not you?"

"Annie's in a committed relationship," Mikasa interrupts, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. "You can't expect either one of us to be okay with that, could you?" she asks, feigning innocence.

"Sasha?" Ymir asks, desperate.

"She took the ponies."

"That asshole." Ymir grumbles.

…

Three hours later and not a single person has come up to the booth. Ymir can't blame them, her arms are crossed and she's glaring at the world murderously. She knew volunteering was a bad idea.

Ymir presses her elbows against the board, waiting for this cruel day to be over. She considers making a run for it, it's not like anyone is interested in kissing her anyway. Out of the corner of her eye she sees some movement, and stands up quickly nearly bumping her head on the stand.

Christa Lenz, the girl she's had a crush on since middle school is walking up to her booth. _Her _booth. Ymir blinks twice in disbelief, but the girl is still heading her way. Ymir thinks Christa must be confused.

"No volunteers?" Christa asks, eyeing the empty jar labeled "all proceeds go to charity."

"Nope." Ymir manages to answer.

"That's too bad." Christa says, fiddling around with her purse. She slides a twenty in the jar.

Ymir tries not to gape.

"You don't have to do that." Ymir stammers.

"It's for charity right? I want to." Christa looks up at her expectantly.

Ymir shifts her balance.

"You're going to have to bend down a little." Christa says without missing a beat.

Ymir's face flushes instantly.

"Right," she says, bending her knees and leaning forward slightly. "It's fine you don't actually have to-"

Christa's lips meet hers softly. Ymir cannot believe this is happening. She didn't even know Christa was into girls.

"Maybe that'll encourage others." Christa says, offering a smile with a gleam in her eyes.

Ymir nods in response, watching in awe as the girl walks over to the next booth. She touches her cheek, certain it's burning. She eyes the twenty in the jar, the only proof besides her memory of what happened. Proof of the fact the cutest girl in the world walked up and kissed her.

…

Annie and Mikasa decide to visit with her during their break.

"Ymir…" Annie begins. "If you want us to think someone actually came to your booth you shouldn't have used a twenty."

Mikasa laughs.

"I didn't put that there." Ymir says. "Christa Lenz did." She smiles, feeling pretty good about herself.

"No way." Mikasa says. "She's straight."

"Just because she turned you down doesn't mean she's straight." Ymir points out. She nearly smirks at her, thinking about the kiss.

"Even if she isn't, why would she give you twenty dollars?"

Ymir doesn't have an answer for that.

"I don't buy it." Annie says.

"Well too bad, maybe you should ask Christa about it."

Both girls glare at her. Ymir raises her hands in defeat. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm still offended you thought I used my own money. When's my break anyway?"

"You don't get one until you actually make some money." Mikasa says, taking her girlfriend's hand and walking away.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ymir calls after them.

She doesn't know how to prove to her asshole friends that Christa kissed her. There was no way she was going to find the girl and get her to tell them the truth. Christa probably just felt bad for her- she's known for being super nice to everyone. Ymir has witnessed this, seeing the girl tutor other students in the library. Once Ymir even asked her to help her with homework, and she did, making that the longest conversation they ever had.

Now all her excitement from the kiss has melted away. What was the point if it was just out of pity? Ymir tells herself she's actually going to make a run for it this time. Until a certain girl walks up to her booth again.

"Has no one else showed up?" Christa asks, holding a few fives.

"What do you think?"

Ymir stares at her warily, and the girl starts laughing.

"You're super hot though!" Christa exclaims. "I thought that's why they chose you."

Ymir asks if she's serious, Christa says she is.

The second their lips touch Ymir realizes that Christa is not doing this to be nice. This is more than the simple peck from the first kiss; it's rough and there's probably some rule about kissing booths and tongue use, but they break it.

Christa pulls away, grinning. "Can I get your number?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Ymir says, smiling back.

Christa gets out her phone and hands it to her.

"I can kiss you without donating now, right? I'm kind of out of cash."

Ymir laughs.

"Yeah that's fine."

Christa leans in closer, but jumps back after hearing someone clear their throat.

Annie is standing a few feet away with her arms crossed.

"Okay Ymir, you can start your break."

"Oh, so _now _you believe me?"

Annie glares in response and leaves, probably about to tell Mikasa that Ymir actually was telling the truth.

Ymir shakes her head and puts the money in an envelope to turn in later.

"Since it's your break," Christa begins. "Would you be down with scissoring?"

Ymir's mouth falls open, and a garbled "What?" comes out.

"There's an arts and crafts tent over that way." she explains, tilting her head to the left. "It's near the face painting station."

"Oh, right. Yeah that sounds fun." Ymir replies, trying to compose herself.

Christa grins with the premise of a smirk on her lips.

"Maybe we could go eat out after."

"Okay," Ymir says with emphasis. "Now I _know_ you're messing with me."

Christa laughs loudly.

She laughs even louder when she finds out instead of decorating her paper crown with crayon jewels, Ymir decorates it with poorly sketched scissors. They've been under the arts and crafts tent for around half an hour; in front of them is a growing pile of crumpled up construction paper and two crown-looking items.

"You're not actually gonna wear that are you?" Christa asks.

"No, you are." Ymir beams, placing the crown on top of her blonde hair. "It looks great. True royalty."

"Oh I'm _sure_." Christa reaches up and puts the crown she made on Ymir. "At least that one actually resembles a crown."

"Yeah but none of your jewels are the same size."

"Neither are your scissors." Christa nudges her gently. "Come on, let's go get our faces painted, I don't think we should waste anymore paper." She straightens Ymir's crown and kisses her.

Ymir thinks volunteering for the carnival is the best thing that's ever happened to her.


End file.
